


A True Killer's Demise

by MyWritingIsTotalTrash



Series: Dead by Daylight Collection [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Death, Dear God A Lot Of Sadness, Dear God Forgive My Sins, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, I'm Bad, Memory Loss, Multi, No One Wanted This, Sadness, Save Me, That Should Be It - Freeform, What Have I Done, definitely depression, implied depression, memory recovery, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingIsTotalTrash/pseuds/MyWritingIsTotalTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat is a young woman who can't remember anything but her name. After encountering friendly faces, she learns the true horror of this world. Will she be able to survive, or will she succumb to insanity?</p>
<p>Original title: A Fanfic No One Actually Wants (Except Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chapter That Actually Is Somewhat Realistic If This Actually Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all starts...holy shit. Something's wrong with my head XD
> 
> Anyway...  
> IF ANYONE DARES TO TOUCH MY WAITHY WRAITHY I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE IN COLD BLOOD.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

I don't remember how I got here or who I was. All I knew was my name and the feelings that resided deep in my heart. Sadness and disgrace was all I was. My name only reminded me that I'd never know who I truly was and what I'd never be.

"Kat..." I muttered my name in a hushed whisper as I stared at the seemingly never-ending fire. It was finally beginning to hit me that I was alone in this dark, godforsaken place. Autohaven Wreckers. I knew the name from somewhere but I had no recollection of what it once was.

I sighed dejectedly and stood only to stare up at the starless sky. Sitting here wouldn't do me any good. If I wanted to find out who I am and why I was here, I needed to seek answers.

 

\---

 

After wandering a fair bit around, I noticed a few things in particular. There was a wall around the entire area so I couldn't escape easily, first of all, and two gates that seemed to not work. I found a generator of sorts and decided not to touch it in fear of me fucking something up. However, there was a metal building that I decided to take shelter in. It was fairy spacious and had two floors as well as a staircase leading outside for a quick exit. The building wasn't exactly in the best condition and looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. But, oh well, it was shelter and I needed that at the moment.

As I sat against the wall, I heard rapid footsteps enter the building. Startled, I blinked in fear at the four newcomers, all bloodied and wounded. Two were female, one white with blonde braides and the other black with black hair as well as glasses. The other two were male, one with a jacket of some sort and black hair while the other looked somewhat...nerdy. They didn't seem to notice me as I stood silently and crept over. They were healing each other? What or who attacked them and why?

"Hello?" I finally asked as they finished healing one another. They looked at me in surprise as I offered a small smile to them.

The nerdy male was the first to respond. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he asked in surprise. Something in my chest dropped as I realized he didn't know how I got here either.

I shook my head hopelessly and lowered my gaze to the floor. "My name is Kat. I have no clue how I got here and don't know who I was before I got here."

"Do you know anything else? Have you seen  _him_?" he further pushed before the blonde woman rested a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him in the eye with a neutral expression on her face. "Come on, Dwight. She just got here and is probably terrified."

"...You're right. The killer shouldn't be nearby, so we should have some time to explain..."

 

\---

 

They filled me in on everything that they knew. There were three killers, the Trapper, Hillbilly, and Wraith, out to catch us and kill us. The only way to escape from this was to get five generators on and escape through the escape gates or escape hatch. Each time they escaped, however, was met by one of the three places they were trapped in. For some reason, they said, they kept returning to Autohaven Wreckers for some reason. Oh! And if you were put on the meat hook and no one came to help, you'd be sacrificed to the Entity. That was pretty much it since they refused to tell me any further when a loud heartbeat began to drum in my ears. It wasn't mine, I knew that, but the others looked at me in a horrified expression. "He's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue sort of thing. Lel I'm bad at writing as my username suggests. Been awhile since I've wrote anything tbh. :3


	2. Here's Where Shit Actually Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Story:  
> The great escape  
> That moment when you have a twin named Meg and your boyfriend Dwight is with you and then you have some black hoe named Claudette and everyone is just trying to escape the killer. Well we thought it was the hooks but no... It was the memento mori. First my twin died. She got slaughtered right in front of me. :'c We thought it was all okay until Claudette got slaughtered as well. After that I was chased for over 6 minutes while Dwight got the gens on. In the end me and Dwight managed to escape the killer. Ill never forget you Meg and Claudette the hoe :'c You'll always be in my <3  
> -My friend on the Dead by Daylight forums, 2k16

"We need to go now!" Dwight demanded. "Scatter!"

When he began to run off, the other man grabbed his wrist and looked him sternly in the eyes. "We aren't leaving her alone. She doesn't even know what to do! Isn't that right, Claudette?"

"Jake's right. Kat's new and we need to protect her." The other woman, Claudette, responded and smiled at me.

"Coming with us?" Jake asked me and offered a hand openly to me.

I smiled hesitantly at the group and took Jake's hand. "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

 

\---

 

The group and I hid separately but nearby one another. I hid behind a thick tree and crouched low. The heartbeat was loud and fast as I tried my hardest to breathe silently. Suddenly, Claudette screamed. I instinctively looked in her direction to see her being chased by a tall, thin figure with bandages wrapped around its legs. It's feet were bare and covered with blood while it's head was masked for some reason.

Claudette limped over to a window and vaulted over it, of which the thing stepped over easily due to its long legs, while Jake and Meg cut off the easy entrances. Dwight was healing Claudette when I stepped out of my hiding place and shone the flashlight they'd given me into the killer's eyes. It seemed to be stunned by this and stopped in its tracks. However, it didn't last long. It immediately began chasing after the group as I ran after them.

They'd outsmarted the thing by jumping over windows, throwing pallets down, and hiding while I tried to keep up with the chaos. Finally, they were cornered. I panted heavily and forced my aching legs to run faster before it was too late. As his blade raised, I stepped in front of them and gasped for breath. Sweat beaded my forehead as I stared up at the tall, lanky figure with a dull heart and stood tall. "Take me if you desire. There's nothing for me anyway."

When the creature simply stared the people behind me and took a step forward while drawing his weapon, I spread my arms out and looked at it determinedly in the eyes. "Sacrifice me and leave them alone! Allow them to escape at the cost of my life!" I yelled desperately as tears began to form in my clouded hazel eyes. Suddenly, he looked down at me as if confused. Maybe I hit a nerve?

"Don't do it, Kat!" begged Meg as I glanced over my shoulder and offered a small, broken smile. I shook my head softly before looking back at the monster and walking up to him willingly. "Come on, Wraith. Let's go kill me, ok?"

He picked me up hesitantly and slung me over his shoulder. As I looked back at the group, I called back, "Never lose hope! I believe in you all!"

 

\---

 

The Wraith had taken me into the basement of a building and set me down in the corner of the room only to stare at me emotionlessly. It didn't scare me. In fact, it made me relieved to know that the others were safe.

Looking up, I stared into the Wraith's white eyes out of curiosity. However, he raised his weapon, a sharp skull blade and spine, and brought it down on me.


	3. HOORAY FOR UNREALISTIC SHIT

_I sat hopelessly at the edge of my bed as I cried silently. He was dead and it was my fault. Why couldn't it have been me instead? It was my fault so why not punish me? He had so much left in life...I had nothing._

My eyes shot open as the memory flooded away only for me to stare directly up into the Wraith's eyes. I searched for a trace of humanity left before I stood timidly. I winced slightly at the pain that shot through my body. I grabbed my stomach reflexively to feel something warm and wet. I was bleeding. I knew it. But I couldn't let this opportunity slip.

"I know everyone has a hard time in life. I'm sure you did, right?" I asked the killer softly as I looked up at him with a quivering smile and teary eyes. "I'm sorry for everything and anything horrible you endured. I don't know if you can still understand me but..." I staggered forward and shut my eyes in fear as i hugged him tight. "I mean it. Whatever you went though gets better with time. Killing and violence aren't the only options. I promise." Too scared to open my eyes, I began to weep helplessly at the thought of never getting the chance to forgive myself for whatever I did. I would never see my family or friends again when he ended my life.

When the inevitable didn't happen, I looked up at him with a pained expression. I unwrapped my arms from around his body and wiped my eyes with a sleeve. Taking a step back, I took a deep breath and offered him my left hand. "I know you don't want to kill. I can see it in your actions and eyes. Please, Wraith. Let me try to help you escape from this purgatory," I managed to sniffle out as the pain in my wounded torso began to grow once again. He simply stared at it with no obvious expression as I waited in silence. Unexpectedly, he took it hesitantly with his. I nodded softly at him as his eyes met mine. "I promise I'll do anything to help you."

That's when I fell to my knees, unable to bear the pain any longer, and gasped. The blood only kept coming and wouldn't stop. I crawled over to a wall and took off my jacket to examine my wound further from what I could see with my shirt still on. It was a deep gash that ran from under my right breast to the bottom left of my stomach that wouldn't be getting better on its own. Panic arose in my throat as I stared at myself in shock. And from this shock, the world spun into an endless black.

 

\---

 

_I stared calmly at the upcoming train as tears streamed down my face. This is where I'd die. This is where my life would come to an end. As the train neared, I stepped onto the tracks. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I waited for my painless death._

_"Kat!" a familiar voice shouted as I turned to see a man with black hair and blue eyes running toward me. Without time to react, he shoved me out of the way. I staggered to my feet and looked back only to see the train rushing by. "Reed!" I called out in a panicked frenzy. When no one responded, I called his name again. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands as I sobbed. This was my fault..._

 

_\---_

 

**This girl was different from the rest. Why sacrifice herself for others she just met? Why did she say those things? Strange indeed.**

**She was already wounded and unconscious. I could end her now or sacrifice her to the Entity. ...No. She didn't appear to be afraid of me and didn't run. Why was that? Perhaps she truly was different after all...Maybe it would be wise to keep her alive.**

 

\---

 

I awoke by sitting up sharply and gasping along with a cold sweat upon my forehead. What...What was that? Is that what I did?

I stared blankly into the darkness as I felt a warm tear slip down my face. Shock and grief began to shake you before a shadow stood before you. Too overcome by sadness, I leaped to my feet and grabbed their clothing tightly. My ability to keep the tears in suddenly broke down as I began to weep heavily. A hand gently wrapped around my back and patted me as I let it all go. "I-I'm s...s-so sorry," I sobbed, my words interrupted by hiccups and stuttering.

"I d-didn't m-m-mean it to happen! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED INSTEAD!" a cry of despair escaped my throat. "IT'S MY FAULT!"

Countless minutes went by as I sobbed in the unknown person's arms before I finally calmed. A numb feeling of sadness filled my heart as I wiped my eyes and stepped away from the person. Looking up, I noticed the Wraith staring down at me. Something flashed in his eyes before he turned around and began to walk away somewhere. Pity, was it? Maybe curiosity...who knew?

Then it struck me. I was no longer bleeding and still alive. There was no pain in my stomach anymore. The Wraith had bandaged me up when I was asleep.

He was still a person deep down inside. I could help him after all. And I was determined to do so.


	4. "Plot"

_I stared emotionlessly down at the coffin being lowered into the ground as I held my little sister's hand protectively. My younger brother was dead because of me so it was my responsibility to take care of her on my own. That's what he would've wished for._

_"Kat?" she asked in a tiny voice as we walked away._

_"Yes, my little one? What is it?"_

_She stopped walking and looked up at me with big, brown eyes. "Why did big brother leave us? I thought he loved our family."_

_I looked down at her, softening my expression, and crouched down to meet her at eye level. "Reed does love us, Asha. Look," I paused to point at the sky, "he's just watching and protecting us from above. So until we all meet each other again..." I wrapped my arms around her small body and embraced her in a comforting hug. She was so fragile and soft that I was scared I'd break her. "I'll be here to teach you anything I know. I'll do better for you. I promise."  
_

 

_\---_

 

I awoke to see the Wraith sitting in the corner of the basement staring down at his weapon and fiddling with it. A small smile crept onto my lips before a wide yawn escaped my mouth. Blinking the sleep away, I stretched and stood before walking over to him and leaning down to look him in the eye. "No need to be down. Come on," I stood and offered a hand with a friendly smile. "Let's go take a walk. Can't stay in here forever."

He looked at me hesitantly before looking back at his weapon. Rolling my eyes, I gently nudged the weapon out of his hand and placed my hand in his. "You don't need that anymore. Remember my promise?"

Something lit up in his white eyes as I pulled him up and led him up the stairs. I hadn't truly noticed how big his hands were until now...or how warm and soft they were? Huh strange. You learn something new everyday.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and laughed happily. "I don't know much about you, but you aren't nearly as scary as they said you were after all, Softie," I teased him lightheartedly. At this, I felt him stop. I let go of his hand and turned around to see him staring down at me. The corners of his mouth rose as his mouth opened slightly just before a rattling sound was let out. Was he...laughing?

A wide smile grew on my face as my eyes softened on his gleeful expression. "Glad to see you happy for once! Gotta get out more often if it gets you to smile even just a little bit." He nodded slightly as I grabbed his hand again and began to run. A joyous laugh escaped my throat as I ran carelessly across the ground. I, from my dreams and current experiences, I don't remember feeling this way. Happiness...a wonderful emotion.

 

\---

 

I was spread out across the ground, staring up at the starless sky, and placed my hands on my stomach. I still didn't know why I was here but I didn't mind anymore. Ever since arriving here, I'd been enjoying life. Even if the Wraith was supposedly a merciless killer, I enjoyed having him around. It wasn't lonely despite his silence.

He leaned in front of me, blocking my view of the sky, and stared curiously down at me. "Hey!" I fake pouted as I sat up and crossed my arms. "You ruined my view..."

Seemingly hurt by this, he placed a hand comfortingly on my head. God he was too soft.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

A relieved expression washed over his face as he sat down next to me. I looked back up at the sky and frowned. "When I woke up here, I didn't remember anything...But I think I'd rather have it that way. When I arrived, all I felt was sadness. I don't want to feel that sadness again..." I laid back and shut my eyes. I'd made a...friend? And by doing so, I'd saved innocent people's lives. Yes, I'd much rather have it this way...

 

\---

 

**Kat had stopped speaking for awhile. When I turned to look at her, she was calmly asleep in the grass. Careful not to wake her, I picked her up and began to carry her back to the basement. I couldn't risk keeping her out in the open with the others ready to roam the area looking for more victims.**

**I laid her gently down on the ground and took my shoulder shroud and spread it across her the best I could due to the head hole in the middle. After doing so, I proceeded to sit down in the corner and think.**

**This woman refused to run away. Was this a bad thing? It was nice to have company and I've already sacrificed many innocent souls to the Entity. After all, the Trapper and Hillbilly should be collecting enough sacrifices. The Entity should be satisfied with that.**

**But why did I want to keep this woman? She was stubborn and went against everything I've learned from survivors in the past. Though this was the case, something about her perks my interest. The emptiness in her eyes contradicts her cheerful and helpful persona. The sad murmurs and tears flowing down her cheeks when she sleeps is just...pathetic. She seems to have given up on herself but not others. Of course, she'd promised to help me after all...interesting indeed.**

**However, she seems to erase the negative emotions in my own being. The memories of torture by the Entity seem to fade away when she speaks to me. Maybe she could help me...Perhaps it would be suitable to keep her after all...**


	5. SHIT'S GOIN DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TRAPPER ENTERS THE FRAY!

_I hummed to myself as I walked down the empty street and carried the few grocery bags filled with ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. The sky was filled with the beautiful oranges and yellows of the sunset that made me feel at peace with this small town of Weeks. Few people lived here and it was an escape from the grief Asha and I carried after Reed had passed away a few years ago. It was a new start for both of us and we needed that._

_I smiled softly at the tiny house we resided in and unlocked it with ease. "Asha! I'm ho-!" I called before I noticed the interior was wrecked. Glass was shattered across the floor and pictures were shredded. Shock ran through my body before a horrible fear overcame it. "ASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Her deeper, slightly more mature voice screamed for me as I dropped the bags and ran into the living room. Two large men in pure black had her tied against a chair and large, cruel knives in their hands. "I-I'll give you anything you want. Just please let her go!" I pleaded, tears beginning to blur in my vision. I couldn't let her be harmed...I couldn't!_

_The men seemed to inspect me up and down before a large fist collided with the side of my head. Stumbling back, I attempted to recover before another blow sent me falling to the ground._ _My head spun as I collided with the ground and watched as the men began to untie Asha. A weak protest escaped my mouth before the world began to fade into black. All I could hear was a shrill, bloodcurdling scream before I blacked out._

_\---_

I yawned awake and blinked sleepily before sitting up. Stretching, I noticed the Wraith's shoulder shroud on my lap. He didn't want me to be cold maybe? I looked around the basement for him quickly before I noticed him slumped in the corner breathing steadily. His usual white eyes were shut and his limbs were relaxed for once. A small smile grew on my lips as I realized he was asleep. Not wanting to bother him, I gently placed his shroud over his lap and walked quietly up the stairs. I needed to wake up a bit.

I stood outside and noticed it was still night. Shrugging it off, I began to wander around. I knew the few landmarks of this area and began to make my way to the junkyard. Maybe I could find something useful there.

The junkyard was full of scraps of metal and sharp objects. I didn't mind. Walking around there had a sense of wonder and mystery surrounding each object. Where had they come from and were they useful to their previous owner?

Suddenly, a metal snap shot through the air as a sharp pain burned in my right ankle. I fell forward and let out a loud yelp of pain only to see a bear trap of some sorts tightly clamped around my ankle. Blood flowed quickly down from the wound as I tried to pry myself free of the thing. When I couldn't even make a budge, I began to cry for help. "Anyone! Please help! Meg? Dwight, Jake, Claudette? Are any of you there?" I screamed into the night. When no response arrived, I frowned. Maybe-

A large figure appeared in misty distance. Hope rose in my chest as I realized it may be the Wraith. "Wraith? Is that you?"' My question was answered by a low chuckle and a white masked figure. Fear and terror clutched my chest as I realized this was not a friendly person.

They grabbed me forcefully and freed me only to sling me over his shoulder. "P-Please stop! Let me go, sir!" I fearfully pleaded as I realized he was taking me to the office. What was in the office that was of importance? Once again, it was answered quickly. A large, menacing hook shone in the dull light. My heart dropped instantly. "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

\---

**I awoke to the feeling of something wrong. My shroud was on my lap and the woman was missing. I quickly pulled my shroud on and stood, grabbing Azarov's skull, and quickly dashed out of the lodge. She couldn't have tried to escape...right?**

**Suddenly her shrill cries for help hit my ears. The others! They didn't know about her! All they cared about was sacrificing to the Entity which meant...**

**I gripped my weapon tighter as I rung my invisibility bell and chased after her voice. I couldn't allow her to be sacrificed! I wouldn't!**

\---

I fearfully shut my eyes tightly and waited for the sharp pain of being hung. A bell rung out just as I was suddenly dropped. A sharp grunt from the thing that had been carrying me quickly followed the bell as I looked up from the ground to see the Wraith looking furiously at the thing in the eye. A low rumble escaped the masked figure's throat as I stood tall and returned the look. "Long time no see,  _Wraith,"_ a low, scraggly voice spat.

The Wraith stood tall and glared at him. He pointed at me with his weapon and shook his head forcefully. His mouth opened and closed hesitantly as if he was trying to say something.  **"Let her go,"** he managed to say in a dry, hushed voice. It seemed like it was hard for him to speak for some reason.

The other man laughed heartily and seemed to smirk under his mask. "Come on, buddy. Gotta let your old pal Evan take care of this since it's so hard for you. What do ya' say,  _Philip?_ " His tone seemed to be mocking him before the Wraith picked me up in his arms and shook his head once again. I seemed to shrink in his arms and grabbed his shroud in fear. If he wasn't here, I'd be dead.

The man laughed once again and looked at me hungrily. A shiver of horror ran down my spine under his gaze. "She's scared. How  _cute_. Clutching onto the slightest hope that she'll manage to live under the watch of a killer himself! How pathetic!" He chuckled low and looked back at the Wraith. "Keep her for now. I'll come for her again." He began to saunter off into the mist as the Wraith began to carry me back to the lodge. I hadn't noticed it but I was shivering the entire time. Closing my eyes, I pressed myself closer to him and shook my head. "I'm sorry..."

\---

The Wraith had put me back in the basement before leaving. My ankle was still bleeding and ached like hell. I needed to bandage it up or-

He'd returned quickly with some sort of med kit and bandages in his hands only to lean down and inspect my wound carefully. He placed a hand on my ankle tenderly and looked up at me, tilting his head slightly to the left as if asking permission to help. I nodded, stunned, and watched as he cleaned and wrapped it up. He stood finally and nodded down at me as if to say he'd helped it. He walked to the opposite wall and sat.

I guiltily stared at him before sighing. "I didn't mean to get into trouble. I'm sorry. I can't pretend that I'm not scared but," I stood and limped over to him, grabbing his hands and staring into his eyes sincerely, "I'll do anything to help you. Even if I do die here eventually, I want to help you before that happens."

He stared at me in silence and stayed this way for a few seconds. Suddenly, he pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  **"Live..."** he rasped forcefully before I felt something move within me. That word...It meant so much to me but I don't remember where...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. ^-^


	6. The Past

_"Asha," I tried to whimper in muffled pain as I remembered her small, lifeless figure. Her fragile body had been beaten and bloodied with her throat slit clean open. But the men who'd killed her had put me in their rusty car and dropped me off somewhere with my hands tied behind my back and mouth gagged._

_I stared tearfully out the window and caught a glance at the name of the place. Autohaven Wreckers...I was still in Weeks. But I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be crushed in the compactor._

_I sobbed beneath the gag and prayed. I prayed that one day those men would be captured and punished for what they did to my poor little sister. I prayed that I would finally see my siblings once again. I_ _prayed that if that didn't happen..._

_My soul would appear to someone needed hope most and my siblings would be happy without me._

_\---_

I opened my eyes to see the Wraith still cradling me in his arms. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I looked away from him and frowned. "Wraith..?" I asked in a small voice. "I remember..."

He let me go before we stood. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and outside. We walked to the garage and walked inside. I stopped and clutched his hand tighter. "We never knew our parents so we lived by ourselves...Reed, Asha, and I. I tried to kill myself one night but Reed shoved me out of the way and sacrificed himself," I felt my throat tightening up as I looked at him with teary eyes. "Asha and I moved to Weeks years later for a new start...but that's when they came. They broke into our house, killed my little sister, and dropped me off here in a car."

I looked away at the crusher and laughed sadly. My knees gave out as I fell to the ground and looked up sadly at the Wraith. "At least I got what I wanted..." I held a hand up to him and smiled with my eyes closed. "Reed and Asha should be happy if-"

"Look at this little happy reunion!" a too familiar voice chimed in as I looked in at the doorway. My heart sunk as soon as I realized it was the Trapper. "We have good ol' Evan, the little kitty Kat," his gaze wandered to the Wraith as he chuckled under his mask, "and the man who killed her."

The breath seemed to be knocked out of me at that statement. He..what? I looked back at the Wraith and gaped at him. "Y-You...killed me?"

He seemed to be in utter shock at this as I staggered to my feet and backed away from them both. I shook my head in disbelief as the Trapper laughed cruelly. "That's right. Your little friend over here killed you! Can't trust him after all, heh?"

I felt a warm tear slip down my face as I stared at him brokenheartedly. Unable to say anything, I turned around and fled. As I did so, I thought I heard the Wraith calling after me. For the first time since we met, I didn't care.

\---

I sat against a thick tree and sobbed into my hands. My heart felt as if it had shattered after the Trapper had said that. I felt as if he had betrayed me in a manner by not telling me...But why? Why did it matter so much to me?

I stood shakily and rubbed my arms. It was cold out and I missed being in the lodge...but I couldn't go back. I wanted to be alone. My mind was too scattered for me to truly focus on anything.

"Kat? Is that you?" a woman's hushed whisper caught my attention. I looked over at it and noticed Claudette gesturing over to me. I stood and met her, looking away as if afraid she'd see my tears. "Oh my God what's happened to you!" she gasped as she looked at my bandaged torso and ankle. I winced at the memory of the Wraith bandaging me and shook my head. "Let's get you to the group, hun."

We traveled in silence to the office where the group immediately began asking questions. I only shook my head and sighed heavily.

"The Wraith is a good person. He saved me from the Trapper yesterday. Turns out he doesn't want to kill anyone and is actually pretty sweet, kind, caring...He just needed a little hope and happiness." I fell off when I realized how much I missed him already. I looked down at the ground and felt my throat tighten again. I couldn't go back...I wasn't sure whether I distrusted my own emotions or him more at the moment.

"The Trapper? There can't be two killers in one place though!" Dwight exclaimed. Fear seemed to spark between the four before I shook my head.

"The Wraith is no longer a killer. Trust me..."

"But then why is the Trapper here? Even if the Wraith isn't a killer at heart anymore..." Dwight sighed in defeat and leaned back on a pole. "Something isn't right here..."

\---

**I killed Kat. The realization finally hit me when I chased after her and watched her break down against a tree. It hurt knowing that I made her feel this way. Guilt and sadness tugged at me as I began to return to the lodge. Evan MacMillian...That little fucker! He's the reason why she felt like this now. If she'd recovered from her memories it wouldn't be this way!**

**I clutched Azarov's skull tighter and felt anger rise in my chest. He had no right to do that.**

"Upset?"  **the Trapper smirked as I passed him.**

**Stopping, I turned my head to glare at him. Before I knew it, four words escaped my mouth.** **"She's _mine_. Stay away."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I GAVE MYSELF FEELS FOR NO REASON PARTICULAR


	7. Three

I'd walked away from the group as they slept silently. An idea had formed in my mind and it seemed reasonable to me. I'd made a promise...and I would keep it.

The Wraith deserved it. I had to help him...at all costs...

I waited in the open near the junkyard until I could finally hear the heartbeat. Looking to my left, I noticed the Trapper's outline as he neared me. I stood tall and met his eyes.

"Ready to die now, huh?" he asked lowly before I shook my head.

A small smile grew on my face as I looked toward the direction of the lodge. "Three days. That's all I want," I stated before meeting his gaze once again. "I made a promise. After it's done, you can kill me." I offered a hand and nodded.

He grabbed it forcefully and shook it. "It's a deal. Three days. That's it. I'll return then."

\---

"You what?!" Jake exclaimed as I explained what had happened.

I nodded slightly and laughed quietly. "Just be safe, okay? After this is over, there will be only two killers for you to worry about." Turning, I looked down at my feet and felt my shoulders shake with sadness. Tears threatened to spill as I glanced over my shoulder and shut my eyes. "Remember to never lose hope. As long as you have it, you can survive."

With that, I ran out of the office and toward the lodge. I had no time to lose. The Wraith was waiting to be freed from this hell...and I was going to help him.

\---

**She wouldn't trust me again and I knew it. After learning that I'd killed her, she must hate me. And knowing that hurt. I had to make it up somehow. I'd claimed her as my own, after all.**

**I stood, leaving Azarov's skull hanging on a hook, and began to walk upstairs. I had to look for her. Evan and the Hillbilly would be taking turns searching anyone out to kill them...I couldn't let her die.**

**As I walked outside, I felt an impact hit my side. Looking down, I noticed her hugging me from my right side. Something within me stirred at the sight of her nuzzling my side.**

**Looking up at me with big eyes, she smiled.** "Let's go for a walk!"

\---

I let go of the Wraith before he grabbed me. He placed me upon his shoulders in a piggyback position. Surprised by this act, I laughed nervously. I had to keep up the act...I couldn't let him know I'd be dead in three days. In those three days, I knew I had to make him the happiest person alive.

He looked back at me as I smirked. "Enjoying this?"

He stiffened slightly and looked forward again before I chuckled. "Softie..." I muttered and held onto him closely.

Three days...That's all I had left in this realm. Looking back forward, I rested my head against his and felt a sadness tug at my heartstrings. I'd miss him though I'd hate to admit it. He was kindhearted and caring despite his appearance. Not only that, he'd become my friend in this short time.

"Wraith..." I asked quietly before he stopped. A frown grew on my face as I looked back up at the sky. "What would you do if I was gone? If I suddenly died in this world, what would you do after?"

He stiffened once again and shook his head without turning to look at me. My heart ached at this and I felt myself hold onto him tighter. I didn't want to leave him but I'd only cause more trouble if I stayed. The Trapper would eventually catch me one day after all. The more I grew attached to him, the harder it would be for the both of us. Three days would do...Three days only...I'd have to make it count.


	8. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was long overdue! Sorry for the wait, guys! A lot's been going on irl and haven't had much time to write lately! Don't worry, though. Updates will be coming out much more often.  
> xoxo

"Come on, _Philip_!" I laughed as I tried to pull him off the ground by his hands. I'd recently found a new way to tease him by calling him his real name occasionally. He stared up at me in disappointment as I let go and fake pouted. "You're no fun."

I crossed my arms before he suddenly pulled me to the ground. Yelping in surprise, my eyes widened as my wrists were pinned to the ground as the Wraith looked down at me from above. He hovered close over me as I stared up at his face intently. I couldn't read his expression for some reason and my stomach lurched. My face grew hot and red as I finally started to struggle.

Suddenly, he freed my hands and began to tickle me. I laughed hysterically, unprepared for this sudden change, and feebly tried to push him away. 

When he finally let up, I wiped the tears from my eyes and smirked heavily. "That's how it's going to be?" I chuckled and launched myself at him. I tackled him to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck. Face red, I nuzzled him affectionately. "You'll receive no mercy for what you've done, mister!"

He hesitantly returned the hug and relaxed. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind.

"Not gonna resist? Gah, how do people think you're so scary! Geez Phil-" I cut myself off at the low growling behind me. I rolled off of him and looked up to see a large man bearing a chainsaw. He didn't appear to be aggressive...only curious.

I stood slowly and helped the Wraith to his feet. Silently I approached the man and stared into his eyes despite his twisted, deformed face. He seemed...sad.

Smiling, I offered a hand to him without breaking eye contact. "Hey. You're the Hillbilly, right?" I asked softly.

He stared at my hand silently before I took a step forward. He recoiled before I hushed him calmly. His reaction was hinting to him almost being scared.

"It's ok," I gently cooed, "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

Slowly and shakily he took my hand in his giant one. He met my gaze again as my smile widened. "Friend."

He pointed at the Wraith with his weapon before I looked at the silent spectator. I gestured for him to take my other hand. He took it quickly and nodded at the Hillbilly. Seeming to understand the situation, the Hillbilly let go of my hand and nodded finally. He turned around and disappeared wordlessly into the mist.

Looking up at the Wraith, I couldn't help but to smile sadly. "He was just like Asha when she was sad or scared...I didn't want him to feel that way no matter how many people he's killed."

At this the Wraith wrapped an arm gently around my neck sympathetically. We sat together against a tree as I leaned against him and let my smile fade into a frown. "I miss them so much...Reed and his stupid puns, Asha and her cuddling...Hell, I even miss the arguments..." I looked up at him and felt warm tears begin to slip down my face. "Why couldn't I have died in their places?"

He wiped my tears away and shook his head. His arm pulled me closer as I let the tears fall silently. I put my head on his chest and dully stared at nothing. "They deserved more in life."

We sat in silence before I finally sighed and smiled softly. "Thank you..." I pressed myself up against him and relaxed. Listening to his rasping breath, I allowed myself to calm and finally return to normal.

\---

The Wraith and I had strolled over to the lodge after I'd calmed. I smiled softly down at the few scraps of junk I'd collected and began to fiddle with it. I'd make something for him eventually, after all!

"Oh? Who's this precious little woman?" a hateful, ghostly woman's voice asked seemingly out of nowhere before I was suddenly grabbed by my throat and pinned against the opposite wall. Sharp nails dug into my skin as I gasped for air and stared in horror at a woman with a white bag of some sorts covering her head. I gripped at my throat uselessly and began to gasp for air. My eyes flicked to the Wraith to see him raising his blade and bringing it down on her shoulder. She screeched in pain and dropped me. Gaping for air, I scrambled to the Wraith's side and hugged him tightly.

The woman chuckled and turned in our direction. "It appears Evan was correct. You are protecting this human." She chuckled low and placed one hand's fingers on her cheek. "I wonder what will happen once she's dead!"

Tensing, I noticed the two fingers still left on her cheek. She knew.

The Wraith pulled me close with an arm and glared at her furiously. I grasped onto his clothes in fear and stared at her with wide eyes. "D-Dwight didn't tell me about you..." I finally said. Have they never seen her or perhaps was something strange going on?

She seemed to chuckle at this. "Oh, my precious little dear. Don't you understand?" She turned her back to us and let herself begin to drift away slowly. At the doorway, she stopped and rotated her head to look at us. "Everything is changing." With that, she disappeared in wisps of black smoke.

Still clutching onto the Wraith, I looked up at him. "What's going on?"

 


	9. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter because I've been having really bad writer's block and couldn't think of anything more.
> 
> Sorry. The next chapter will be much better, I promise.

"Philip, I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it," I told him and grabbed his hand tightly. The others weren't going to like this either...

\---

"W-W-Why is he here?!" Dwight exclaimed in fear and began to back up.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and laughed. "You see..." I explained the entire story to them and smiled uncomfortably.

"Okay, he can stay here," Dwight glared at him with distrust, "but he has to keep watch for other killers."

The Wraith nodded before heading off into the opening of the largest entrance.

"So another killer is here? One you've never seen before?" he asked and sat down and scratched his head in concentration. "What in the world...How could that be?"

\---

We'd been sitting around silently before Dwight suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I've got it!" Dwight's voice rang out triumphantly. He grinned at us with confidence as he stepped forward and looked directly into my eyes. "You're the one changing everything. Ever since you arrived here, something was off. The Wraith's behavior, more killers showing up, and them actually being able to communicate with us! The killers have been showing up since the Entity knows you're a threat to it!"

I tilted my head and frowned. "Why would the Entity be afraid of me?"

"Because you were able to change them," a new voice scoffed. Looking in the newcomer's direction, I noticed a woman with a beanie and pale white skin. She didn't seem to happy to be here. "The Entity created the Nurse in order to battle you. Since one of its killers is changing, it can no longer fully control him. It needed another to balance everything out."

I crossed my arms and bit my bottom lip. I didn't like the sound of new killers popping up and certainly wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Kat, this is Nea. She's another survivor who's been stuck here and observing us," Claudette explained. 

I nodded mindlessly at this before turning in the Wraith's direction and frowning. "What'll happen when I'm...dead?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Chaos, I'd assume," Dwight responded quietly. "You've already impacted this realm so much that I'd think the Entity would increase the amount of killers and sacrifices. More people disappearing in the real world and more death here without you to combat it."

I frowned at this and bit my lip. I'd made a promise to the Trapper. What would happen if I broke it? Would it be worse than what would happen if I died?

A headache split in my head suddenly as I fell to a knee and gasped in pain. Voices were muted around me and the world around me spun. What was this! Why was it happening?

\---

_"Kat?" Reed's voice called as I looked up from the floor to meet his eyes. His face was twisted with concern as he sat beside me and placed a cold hand on mine. "You haven't seemed yourself lately. Is there something wrong?"_

_I shrugged and nudged his hand off of mine as I leaned back to lie on my bed. "What's the point of asking?"_

_"Because I'm your brother. And as your brother, I love you, Kat. Asha and I wouldn't be here without you working yourself this hard," he explained._

_I sighed and sat up, staring emptily into his blue eyes. "I'm just...tired. Nothing to worry about, Reed." I began to stand before his hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him with a blank expression and sighed. "Fine. I've just been wondering what it's like to...you know...die..." I replied in a small voice._

_He pulled me back onto the bed to sit next to him and gave me a tight hug. "There's no need to wonder. One day we'll find out, after all. And until then," he drew back from the hug and smiled with a pinky finger extended into the air. "I'll be here to protect the ones I love most! So don't do anything stupid, okay? Stay alive."_

_\---_

My eyes shot open as I sat up suddenly and drew in short, panicked breaths. Was that a sign?

I quickly noticed that I was back in the lodge sitting across from Philip. Concern was strewn across his face as I shakily stood and made my way over to him. Leaning down in front of him, I nodded.

"Softie?" I softly asked and stared deeply into the white pinpricks of his eyes. I smiled softly and grabbed his hands gently in mine as my eyes began to tear up. "I don't want to leave you. Even when-" I hesitated and cut myself off. He couldn't know I was going to die tomorrow. Swallowing my fear, I nodded and forced myself to smile more. "Even when you're free of the Entity's grasp, I don't want you to leave. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded instantly before I hugged him tightly and sobbed into the crook of his neck. As he returned the hug, I felt my heart drop at the thought of never going to see him again. I didn't want to die and leave him. He was the one who gave me hope in this world and was there when I needed it. He was the one to save my life all those times.

My sobbing soon stopped and was replaced with silence. My heart pounded rapidly as I pushed myself closer to him and allowed myself to melt in his arms. And finally as I began to drift into sleep, I realized...

I'd fallen in love with him.


	10. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out and I'm super excited for it!  
> I've had this chapter ready since the very beginning if I'm being honest. Couldn't help myself from writing the ending, I guess. :3  
> Thank you all for sticking by me this entire time and I have a special surprise next "chapter" ;)  
> This is the end of the original story (unless I decide to add more canon stuff). See ya' next time, folks!

Still in the Wraith's embrace, I awoke. My heart weighed heavily with a bittersweet emotion as I gently unwrapped myself from his arms. I looked down at his peaceful figure and felt a my heart ache. Leaning down, I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye...I'll miss you, Softie." I turned around and began to walk silently up the stairs. My feet seemed to drag across the ground as I walked further and further away from the lodge and toward the junkyard. My final resting place would be here after all...

I looked up at the Trapper and smiled sadly. My eyes glistened with tears as I tried to hold them back. "Thank you for not breaking our deal. It means more to me than you could imagine," I thanked him sincerely.

"Anything to get him back on track. Come on." He motioned with his weapon to the nearby hook. Nodding, I followed him despite the dropping of my heart.

As he picked me up to hook me, a bright light shone seemingly out of no where. Stunned by this, he dropped me. I landed on my feet in confusion before I saw Meg shining the bright light into the killer's eyes. Shock ran through my body as I realized what they were doing.

Someone grabbed my wrist and began to run toward the office as Meg led the killer away. Confused, I hid behind the wall with Claudette and Jake. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We're all getting out of here alive."

My eyes widened for a second with shock before my expression twisted into horror. "What were you thinking! You all could've escaped without me!"

"We aren't leaving you behind, Kat. You've done so much to help in the first place! It's our turn to repay you. Nea is getting the Wraith to help."

"No! He doesn't deserve to watch me die!" I argued as my hands balled into fists.

Claudette smiled comfortingly and grabbed my hands. "None of us are going to die. We can make it out together, okay? There's no need to die."

I hesitated and thought of her words. They had a plan to make sure everyone would escape alive...including the Wraith. After all, Dwight was most likely the one who thought of it. He was the most analytical of the group, after all, and would most likely think of a plan to get everyone out safely.

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

\---

 **"** Get up, you useless sack of-! Oh, hey. **" I awoke to the strange woman I'd seen in the group the past day pushing me with her foot. Her face was full of disappointment and impatience as she crossed her arms and turned her back to me. "** You know, your _girlfriend_ sold her life to the Trapper to release you from the Entity in these past three days. You better hurry to the junkyard before she dies, **" she muttered and ran off without another word.**

**Something in my chest stirred at her words. Kat had sold her soul to save me? Was that why she seemed so sad and distant the night before?**

**I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts, and clutched Azarov's skull tightly. That goddamn fucker wouldn't lay a finger on her as long as I'm here! I can't allow him to kill her!**

**I dashed up the stairs and followed the silhouette of the woman toward the junkyard. My heart pounded rapidly as I thought of arriving too late. I dreaded it. She was the one to help me throughout these days and the only one who seemed to allow me to forget my sorrows of this world. She...She was the only one who dared to help. Now I had to save her from this world too!**

\---

"Where's the girl!" the Trapper roared furiously and flipped a wrecked blue car into the air. Wincing as it rolled past my hiding spot, I shut my eyes and tried to keep my breathing silent. Terror clutched my chest as I grasped the grass in fear and listened as the heartbeat neared. His footsteps were close, ever so close, before the heartbeat suddenly stopped. Relieved, I relaxed before something grabbed my hair roughly. I was lifted into the air out of my hiding place behind the wall and stared at the Trapper's face.

"Found you!" His eyes were full of hatred and bloodlust as he slammed me onto the ground and pointed his knife at my throat. Growling, he slammed a foot onto my hand and leaned down in front of my face. "Maybe I'll kill you right here in front of all your little friends," he hissed.

I only stared up into his eyes and kept a neutral expression as his rancid breath met my face. Unamused, he slashed my cheek and chuckled as the blood droplets fell onto the ground. He, seeming to enjoy this, picked me up by my throat and placed the butcher knife at my stomach. "How about gutting you? Would you like tha-GAH!"

I was dropped to my feet as something tackled his side. Standing tall, my eyes widened as I saw the Wraith standing tall over the Trapper's fallen body. "Philip!"

The Wraith glanced over his shoulder and nodded at me before taking a shot at the killer's skull. The Trapper easily moved his head to the side and kicked the Wraith away from him. The Wraith stumbled backwards and shook his head to remain focused.

"Here to protect your little human, huh?" the Trapper spat and motioned toward me. He laughed heartily and crossed his arms as if waiting patiently for a move. "I'm afraid the Entity has other ideas."

Out of nowhere, the Wraith dropped to his knees as a black and orange smoke engulfed his body. As if paralyzed, he fell to the ground motionless as the smoke began to rise back into the sky. The Trapper laughed furiously before sauntering over and kicking him. "Can't be a hero and save your human anymore, huh!"

"Stop it!" I screamed at the Trapper as he kicked the Wraith's side once again. Anger bubbled in my chest as I ran forward and hit him with my fists. He didn't deserve this!

"Kat! What are you doing?" Jake yelled at me from his cover. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

The Trapper, however, laughed as he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. I staggered to my feet only to be met by his cruel knife. It sliced cleanly through my stomach before I recoiled and whimpered with pain while holding the wound. Looking down at the blood dripping to the ground, I remembered the Wraith. He'd always helped me and protected me since we met...

The way the Trapper kicked him made me furious and hurt. This wound was nothing compared to the pain of seeing him kicked around.

I looked back at the Trapper and let my arm fall from my stomach to my side. I walked in front of the Wraith and stood between them determinedly. A fist collided with my head, sending me stumbling, before his blade met my back. I bit my lip to avoid crying out and ignored the warm, painful sensation from my wounds. Standing tall, I turned around and met his eyes. "Don't hurt him."

He laughed at this before lunging forward and taking swipes at my torso. Blood sprayed out as he mercilessly tore into my body before I fell to the ground. Unable to take it anymore, I screamed. The pain seemed to spread from the wounds nearly covering the front half of my body. I crawled toward his feet before the blade met my back as well. He wanted me dead...I knew it.

When he was done with me, I watched my blood pool around my body. I could faintly see him lumbering back to the Wraith before I struggled to my feet. It took all the effort in my body to move again.

Blood seemed to spill out of my wounds as I limped in front of the Wraith again. I spread my arms out protectively and smiled, blood trickling down the left side of my mouth. I wouldn't let the Trapper hurt him.

The killer brutally swung his weapon at me again and again. Clothes tearing, blood spraying, and tears falling, he continued to tear into my body. I staggered backwards, panting and holding my tears in the best I could, as my blood dripped to the ground. "Leave Philip alone."

Another blow came as I was sent tumbling to the ground like a rag doll. Cry-laughter escaped my mouth as I looked up at him and smiled. "I'll live and die for those I love most..." I murmured, remembering my brother's words, as his blade cut deeply into my right shoulder. Blood sprayed across the ground as I cried out in pain. I wouldn't let myself die! Not yet!

The Trapper began to pick me up by the front of my shirt before stopping at eye level. I smiled as tears flowed down my cheeks and stared him deeply in his eyes. "Break my body and my spirit all you want. I'll live until he's finally happy," I sputtered out through the blood.

He threw me to the ground and let out a frustrated cry. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? ANYONE ELSE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!"

I coughed up blood after his foot slammed down on my stomach and let my head fall to my side to stare at the Wraith. His fingers were twitching now...which meant-

I looked back up at the Trapper. "I've been dead before...I've learned to live with my heart after all these years."

He seemed to consider this before he raised his blade and chuckled. "We can change that then."

As he brought the blade down, I closed my eyes in fear that my idea would fail. However, a surprised grunt sounded along with some sort of growling. I opened an eye to see the Wraith holding his arm back from injuring me, his eyes bright with fury. He threw the Trapper away by his arm and stood over me protectively.

I felt as if my heart would burst from pure emotion. "Philip," I choked out. I lifted a hand and tugged feebly on one of his leg wrappings. He looked down at me in horror and leaned down to pick me up in an arm.

"She's just a human! Why do you care so much?!" the Trapper roared angrily as I drew myself closer to the Wraith. He was so warm...

The Wraith calmly walked over to Claudette's hiding spot and placed me gently beside her. He nodded to her and looked back at the Trapper. 

Claudette immediately began to take care of me while the Trapper and Wraith seemed to be in a standoff. They stared at each other in tense silence.

Suddenly, the Trapper lunged forward. The Wraith stepped out of the way and brought his weapon down on the Trapper's shoulder. The Trapper easily countered by swinging his butcher knife into the Wraith's leg. I tried to cry out but it only came out as a whimper. I didn't want him to be injured!

The Wraith backed up before leaping forward with a flurry of attacks. The Trapper blocked most only to be hit by the viscous blade on his sides and arms. Chuckling, the Trapper raised his blade. "This won't be over until you're dead!"

\---

The two were now bloodied and slowing. I clutched onto the edge of a wall in hope and horror as I continued to watch. Suddenly, the Trapper fell to one knee and dropped his weapon. He panted under his mask and growled up at the Wraith. "Take the girl," he snapped and glared at me murderously. "I'll kill you both one day! No one escapes death!" With that, he struggled to his feet and limped away into the mist.

I stumbled over to the Wraith, dizzy from my blood loss and injuries, and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Unable to take it anymore, I sobbed as I hugged him out of relief. I fell to my knees with him as he returned the hug and patted my back comfortingly.

We sat there for minutes before I calmed down and allowed Claudette and Jake to patch him up. Meanwhile, Meg and Dwight held hands and looked over at him in wonder. "You really did do it..." he mused.

Meg leaned her head against his shoulder as she smiled. "At least we have two new companions."

They laughed quietly together in joy before I made my way beside the Wraith. Concern flooded my head as I watched the two heal him. He would be alright..right?

Just then, the duo stepped away. Quickly realizing he was fine, I looked at him in sheer happiness and couldn't help myself. I rushed forward and gave him a jump hug, wrapping my arms around his body and laughing. "You're okay!" I exclaimed and stared deeply into his eyes. He nodded as I let go and slipped my hands into his. He was alive...We were all alive.

"We gonna go or what!" Jake called from the escape gate's entrance with the group. 

I smiled at him and nodded. "Go ahead! We'll catch up."

"Losers," Nea scoffed as she walked past us and followed Jake and the others.

 I gazed back up at the Wraith and felt myself melt. "I kept my promise, right?" My face burned as I stood on the tips of my toes and placed my hands on his cheeks. I stared deeply into his eyes and smiled widely. "Now you have to keep yours." I closed my eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, placed my lips on his. They were the complete opposite of what I'd imagined. Soft, smooth, and warm like a warm stream of chocolate. 

Eventually, and reluctantly, I pulled away and backed up a few steps only to look down at my feet in an embarrassed manner while rubbing my neck. "Y-You know...I've felt this for awhile now, Softie," I chuckled and shuffled my feet. Looking back into his eyes, I smiled softly and offered a hand out to him. "Won't you come with me? I promise I'll never leave your side."

Suddenly he lifted me into his arms and nuzzled his cheek against mine affectionately. Warmth grew in my face as I laughed happily and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We can find a way out of here together. You'll never have to endure the torture of this realm alone...We'll take on this world together!"


	11. REQUESTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S NOT ENDING IT, BITCHES!

YOU SAW RIGHT, FOLKS!

I'm taking requests for this fanfic!

I'll write anything (LITERALLY ANYTHING) you guys request!

From alternate universes to smut, I'll be happy to write.

Make sure to comment on this chapter for requests.

There's no limit to requests so go at it, my friends!

Thanks and I'm looking forward to what comes next. <3


	12. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just info about people \o/

**Kat**

Kat is a pale, independent young woman with a strong sense to protect anyone and everyone who deserves it. She has long, straight black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Dark circles are usually under her eyes from overworking herself and the lack of sleep she receives each night. She's plagued by anxiety and depression. Kat loves animals and would do anything in her power to make sure they're safe. She used to have a kitten before death. 

**Reed**

Reed is a tanned, handsome teenager with azure blue eyes and messy, raven black hair. He's easily excitable, friendly, outgoing, and passionate. He loves working with people and would do anything to help his family. He loves the outdoors, working with his hands, and pranking people. Reed and Kat's parents were killed in a car accident that left them to fend for themselves at a young age.

**Asha**

Asha is a tiny, fragile young girl who's innocence is unbreakable. Her big brown eyes and adorable face can charm anyone in an instant. She has a dark olive skin tone and short, tame black hair. She's shy, curious, and lovable. While Kat and Reed are blood related, Asha was a small baby abandoned on the side of the road when the siblings decided to make her a part of their family.

**Meg**

In this fic, Meg is a courageous and feisty young woman. She would never leave a trooper behind and is the one who convinced Dwight to help Kat instead of abandoning her to die. She is dating Dwight. **  
Dwight**

Dwight is the longest living survivor in the Entity's realm. Taking leadership upon his shoulders, he tries to do what's best for everyone and keep the fatalities at their lowest point. He hates putting Meg in danger and is very protective of her.

**Claudette**

Claudette is the passionate, caring mother-like figure of the group. She secretly crushes on Meg while supporting her and Dwight's relationship. Jake is her best friend.

**Jake**

Moral support, sabotaging, and getting to know their surroundings is what Jake is in charge of. He loves mapping out the place in his mind and figuring out where they are. He and Dwight often get in arguments over plans due to them having conflicting ideas.

**Nea**

Nea did some hardcore drugs when she was alive. Now, she's just an angsty teen who hates everyone and would rather be on her own. She only sticks around the group because she doesn't want to go insane.

**Wraith**

A true gentleman indeed. Philip Ojomo is actually from England in this fic! Moving on, though, when arriving in the Entity's realm, he only felt guilt after killing himself after his boss. After the Entity offered him the opportunity of being a killer, he turned it down. The Entity was unsatisfied with his response and decided to torture him into submission. Eventually, he gave up and became numb when killing people. When Kat arrived, however, she was different from all the others. Something changed in him after seeing her different actions from other survivors.

**Trapper**

Evan MacMillian knows everything the other killers have been through due to the Entity favoring him and whispering information to him. He's a heartless killer and enjoys torturing his victims to death or insanity.

**Hillbilly**

The Hillbilly is a confused man who doesn't know anything except hatred. All he wants is to have friends and be loved by them.

**Nurse**

This hateful killer loves strangling her victims to death. The Trapper and the Nurse share information about survivors and locations to have an advantage over them.


	13. NC - "Normal" (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC = Not Canon 
> 
> Part one of two!

There was no hope in life. No matter how hard I tried failure always followed. My many jobs couldn’t keep up with the rent for our tiny apartment anymore. The eviction notice had us in tears and, now, the dreaded day had finally come. We were going to be forced onto the streets.

I sighed and sat on my bed, face in my hands, and bit my quivering lip to keep myself from crying. That was until Reed barged into the room.

“That’s it!” Reed exclaimed and sat down beside me. He shoved a pamphlet in my hands and shook my shoulder in excitement. "Weeks, Texas! it's a small town that doesn't cost much to live in and I can get a job there too! Asha can go to school while we work!!

I studied the town on the cover and couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Do they have a doctor or something?"

"Yup! I checked everything. His name is Benedict Baker. He's a doctor, therapist, psychologist, journalist and researcher!"

I nodded and gave my brother a side hug. "What are we waiting for! We can't live on the streets, after all!"

We had settled down in our small home quickly. Our neighbors were a sweet old couple and the widely known MacMillan estate down the road a bit. Our home was a small cottage with a cozy atmosphere. It was cheap enough for us to afford and in pretty good condition. We were safe and happy. That’s all that mattered for now.

\---

I’d somehow managed to get a job at the local store as the manager. A nice, peaceful atmosphere. Reed, on the other hand, had decided to snatch two part-time jobs that paid well for dangerous work. Autohaven Wreckers was his first, from morning until after lunch, when his MacMillan organizer job was an hour after. Asha was sent to the town’s school, which had all grades necessary to graduate due to the low amounts of people in the town.

Everything was the same until my day off with Asha. That’s when things started to change.

A ring of the doorbell caught me off guard as I had been getting ready for a trip around town. “Coming!” I called and rushed to the door. Standing in the doorway was a man with a professional vibe radiating off of him. He offered an open hand and stared into my eyes. “Hello, Ms. Retarka, and welcome to Weeks. I apologize I haven’t been able to properly introduce myself but I have been very busy with my research.”

I took his hand and smiled at him. “I’m assuming you’re Benedict Baker? I’ve heard only good things about you, sir.”

He nodded at this and checked his watch. “I must be going. I apologize for my quick visit but I must leave.” The man left without another word and left me standing in confusion. Was he always like that or was he truly as busy as he said?

Shrugging this off, I closed the door and headed to the kitchen. I needed a snack.

But, of course, Reed would forget his lunch again. Sighing, I picked up his lunch sack and slipped my shoes on. I wanted to take a trip to get to know the town better, after all. It wouldn’t hurt to drop off his lunch.

“Asha! Do you want to come with me to give Reed his lunch?”

Her tiny footsteps thumped through the house to look brightly into my eyes. “Yes! Let’s go now!”

\---

We’d arrived at Autohaven Wreckers and knocked on the lodge Reed had told me to go to whenever I needed him for something. Luckily, this was his break time.

The door opened to reveal a less than friendly looking man. He hunched over and glared at me as if I’d interrupted something. “Whadda need?” he snapped.

Scared, Asha yelped and clutched onto my leg in fear.

“S-Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering where Reed Retarka is at? He forgot something at home…” I explained.

The man scratched his neck and looked me over. “Azarov’s the name...Expecting to see you here another time. Ignoring that though, head to the office. He’ll be there.” He then slammed the door in my face and left me alone once again. 

“I don’t like him...He’s scary,” Asha muttered as she held my hand tightly. That was the moment I hoped I’d never see that man again.

I  nodded and began to walk to the office before I noticed Reed.

“There you are!” I called and began to rush over to him. Not looking where I was going, I accidentally ran into someone and knocked their belongings out of their hands.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Lemme just-AH!" I tripped as I stumped forward to help the man pick up his belongings. Beside me, Reed’s voice laughed happily.

"That's my older sister, Kat. She's shy around new faces so don't scare her too much!" Reed introduced me while helping me to my feet.

Face red, I looked away and shuffled my feet in embarrassment. "I'm not shy. I just made a fool out of myself..." I mumbled and combed the hair out of my face with my fingers.

The man chuckled lightheartedly before offering an open hand. "A true pleasure to meet you, Ms. Retarka. I am Philip Ojomo but please call me Philip. How do you do?" he introduced himself. His voice was smooth and rich with a thick British accent. He towered over me with his tall, lanky figure and left me speechless from how...carefree he was. 

I took his large hand and smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you too, Philip. You can call me Kat if you'd like." I motioned down to Asha, who clutched fearfully to my left leg, and nudged her forward slightly. "This is Asha, our younger sister. Can you say hi to Philip?"

Asha shuffled forward, still clutching onto my clothes, and looked up at him. Philip kneeled down to meet her eyes and smiled at her. "How do you do, Asha?" His voice was softer and quieter to her as if understanding she was scared of him.

Unexpectedly, Asha suddenly smiled and rushed forward to give him a big hug. "I like Philip! He's funny!"

"Asha!" I scolded her and noticed my face warming up again.

“Little Asha is fine! No need to worry!” Philip quickly said and smiled warmly. He checked his watch and stood tall before sighing. “My apologies but I’m afraid we must be going. Tarah!”

He waved goodbye before walking off and Reed following. “Bye Kat! See you when I’m home!”

Asha and I left Autohaven Wreckers immediately and began to wander the town. There wasn’t much to see besides the library and numerous small businesses. It was quite nice knowing it wasn’t too busy or large as our last home.

“What’s happening over there?” Asha asked and pointed over to a large crowd of women surrounding something.

I shrugged at this and looked down at her. “Do you want to find out?”

She nodded at this quickly and gripped my hand tighter as we began to walk toward the commotion.

A large man suddenly walked out from the horde, his face obviously tired and annoyed from it, and ignored the calls from them.

“Don’t leave Evan! We love you!” a woman desperately cried out before he turned around and rolled his eyes.

“Pathetic how you think I’d fall for someone as desperate and low as you bunch,” he growled and turned his back. “I don’t need someone who’s only after my name and money.”

I couldn’t help but to chuckle at this as the women only continued to pursue him. “Hey, watch this,” I whispered to my sister and strutted up to him, placing my hands on his chest and smiling. “Are these women bothering you again, my Evan?” I purred and batted my eyes at him.

Seeing him confused at this, I leaned into his ear and whispered, “I know you’re annoyed with them. Let me help get them away from you.”

He nodded and smiled brightly as he put an arm around my waist. “As you can see, I have someone already who appreciates me for myself.”

The crowd gasped, tears whelming up in some eyes, and stared at us in horror. As if unable to stand it, they cried phrases and scrambled off in different directions.

Asha laughed gleefully and hugged my legs. “Big sister’s funny!”

“It’s my duty to help those in need!” I exclaimed like a superhero and picked her up in my arms.

“Thank you. Those brats never leave me alone,” Evan muttered and suddenly hardened his expression. “Don’t do it again. If my father hears of this, he’ll surely…” A menacing smile crept on his lips as he scanned my body before turning around and waving nonchalantly. “I’ll make sure to give Reed a day off.”

“How did you know-?”

“Mr. MacMillan is a dodgy nutter! This tosser knows everyone in town for some bloody reason!” a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed from behind me. Turning around, I noticed a very concerned Philip as he placed my hands in his and smiled softly. “And I can’t have my dove falling for some posh slag, after all.”

I smiled despite the shade of red my face was turning and turned back to Evan. A certain dark feeling seemed to spark between Evan and Philip as the large man stepped toward Philip.

“Very funny, Mr. Ojomo. I am not one for jokes, however. I apologize for this feb’s outrageous interruption, Ms. Retarka. He’s just a foolish Brit, after all.”

“Ah, no need to act as a prat around such an impressionable young girl!” Philip exclaimed and motioned to Asha, who was now clinging to me in fear.

Evan chuckled at this and smiled. “How rude of me. I must be going. I’ll see you later,  _ Philip.” _ With that, Evan began to saunter off proudly.

Philip, however, scoffed and shook his head. “Stay away from him, my dears. He’s not exactly batting on a full wicket…”

“What was that about?” I asked and hugged Asha closer to my body.

He sighed and shrugged. “The MacMillans are, ah, quite suspicious to say the least.”

I nodded and glanced in the direction of our cottage and smiled. “T-Thanks for helping us back there. He getting a little creepy at the end there.”

Philip laughed and waved it off. “Anything for my albatross!”

I giggled at this and looked into Asha’s eyes. “How should we repay Philip?”

Her big brown eyes lit up at this. “Can we eat dinner with him sometime?”

I looked over at him and watched as he smiled brightly at this. “Is that not a brilliant idea?”


	14. UPDATE 1

Heyo, guys. I'm really and honestly sorry I haven't been updating this fic. A lot of shit's been going down irl and I haven't had enough motivation to actively be working on it. I will continue to write and work on this though it may take some time to get an actual chapter out.

 

So, for all the trouble you've gone through, I'll be sharing what's coming in the future.

 

NC - "Normal" 2/2  
Haddonfield (I haven't decided whether to make it NC or not yet.)  
NC - Katnapped  
NC - Fluff 'N Stuff  
NC - Without  
NC - Family  
NC - Just A Dream  
Fearless  
NC - For Love

 

For those interested in "Until Insanity" I will also continue writing chapters in my spare time. I have plans for both works but sadly do not have enough time at the moment. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys unexpectedly and plan to get back on track soon.

 

~MyWritingIsTotalTrash

 

aka Kat <3


	15. UPDATE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S COMING BACK

WELL! It's been a long time, guys. I'm finally coming back and will continue this despite how long it's been. A lot of exciting stuff is coming in the future so keep an eye out.

On top of this story, I would like to mention I will be continuing "Until Insanity" as well as starting a new Dead by Daylight fanfiction and maybe even some original stories.

Thank you all so much. I love you guys.

<3


End file.
